


Lazada 12:12 Sale Could Never

by doublejfics



Series: 25 Days of Joshtin Love [6]
Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas Prompt Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublejfics/pseuds/doublejfics
Summary: "You know I hate Christmas shopping"
Relationships: Justin De Dios/Josh Cullen Santos
Series: 25 Days of Joshtin Love [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035555
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Lazada 12:12 Sale Could Never

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6! I hope you are all enjoying so far.
> 
> \- Fics

**Day 6: You know I hate Christmas shopping**

* * *

  
  


It wasn’t that Justin forgot about the holiday, but when Josh came through the door carrying a bundle of bags from different stores, of course he had to  _ ask. _

“What’s all that?” 

Josh looked up as soon as he dropped the bags. “Well, I thought I’d get my Christmas shopping done.”

“Christmas shopping?” Justin asked again, bringing out his phone to look at the date. “Why the rush, Christmas isn’t for another - oh my god.”

The words  **December 18** flashed on the screen, and like a bucket of ice water, Justin was hit with the realization that he had literally  _ a week  _ before Christmas.

And he hadn’t done any Christmas shopping  _ at all. _

“Yeah, Christmas is just a few days away,” Josh pointed out with a laugh. “It’s already a nightmare out there to go shopping, and I’m just lucky I got home in one piece.”

“Oh, that’s...that’s great!” Justin exclaimed, voice taking on a high pitch. 

“Have you already done yours?” Josh asked him, but before Justin could reply, he was talking again. “Oh, what am I asking, of course you have. You’ve probably bought presents like a month ago.”

Justin just smiled and nodded his head. 

“Anyways,” Josh breathed out before walking over to Justin. “I’m excited to see what you got for me this year, cause I know you’re going to love what I have for you.”

Josh then gave him a peck on the lips which was over a bit too soon for Justin’s tastes. “Anyways, I’ll start wrapping these up,” Josh murmured when they pulled away. “No peeking, ah?”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, love,” Justin said with a grin. 

* * *

“Why did you bring me here?” Paulo asked. “ **You know I hate Christmas shopping.”**

“I know,” Justin replied as they parked. “I just really need your help. I completely forgot to buy presents, and I have like less than a week to get everything done.”

“I thought you would have bought presents like a month ago?”

“Well, sorry for being too busy that I forgot!” Justin snapped at Paulo who held his hands up in defense. “It’s not like I’m running a studio here and we had tight deadlines to meet.”

Paulo scowled. “If you’re just going to snap at me, I’m going home.”

“No, please wait,” Justin exclaimed, grabbing Paulo’s wrist to prevent him from leaving. “I’m sorry, okay, I’m just so stressed out about the whole thing. I really need your help.”

Paulo huffed. “Alright, fine.”

“Thank you so much,” Justin replied as they entered the department store. Christmas was really the season, with decorations piled up high to the ceiling. Many people milled about, either buying their own Christmas presents, or getting some last minute shopping in before the stores get too crazy. Justin paused in his tracks, feeling overwhelmed at the sheer magnitude of the task that lay before him.

“Okay, what’s wrong now?” Paulo asked, stepping in front of him.

“I - I…” Justin trailed off, shooting a distressed look at Paulo. “I don’t know where to start.”

“Well, let’s go through the people you want to buy presents for,” Paulo began, bringing out his phone to make notes. “Who are you going to give them to?”

“Well, my parents, my brothers…” Justin began, counting off his fingers. “There’s Ken, Stell, and you...and Josh of course.”

“Eight people, eight gifts. Should be simple enough,” Paulo replied as they went through the list. “Let’s start with your parents and then we’ll go down the list, sounds good?”

“Yeah, okay, that’ll be fine,” Justin breathed out, and Paulo grabbed a cart.

* * *

With Paulo’s methodical way, they were able to get presents easily enough for everyone. Justin decided to gift his parents with a new coffee maker. He bought his brothers new jackets. He got Ken a new pair of shoes, and for Stell, he was able to acquire a nice ceramic baking tray set. For Paulo, he picked up a few new music notebooks that he slipped under the box of the coffee maker so that Paulo wouldn’t see them.

But when it came to Josh, for some reason, thinking of something to buy the man was proving more difficult than Justin realized.

“Well, what does he like?” Paulo asked him. “You’ve been dating for almost a year now. You should know this.”

“I know,” Justin huffed. “But, that’s the thing. This will literally be our first Christmas as a couple...I don’t know what to get him.”

“It’s from  _ you.  _ You could literally gift him sand in a bottle, and he’d proudly display it in your home because he loves you.” Paulo pointed out. 

“Yeah, but what if he gets me something really good, and whatever I give him is just...not good?”

Paulo sighed. “Look, Josh  _ loves  _ you. Did you know I went through this exact same conversation with _him_ when he was buying something for  _ you?  _ He was worried about what to get you, and he didn’t want to disappoint you.”

“He could never,” Justin protested. “I don’t want anything fancy or flashy...if it’s from him, I’m going to love it.”

“Then he’s going to love whatever you give him.” Paulo said. “If buying him something is difficult then...why don’t you go make him something?” 

A lightbulb went off in his head at the idea. Justin looked at Paulo with wide eyes as the realization set in.

“I know what I’m going to get him,” Justin replied with a grin before suddenly dashing away.

“Okay, I guess I’ll just stay here with your cart,” Paulo said sarcastically to no one in particular, but there was a smile on his face as he watched Justin run to - presumably - find Josh a gift.

* * *

Christmas day greeted them bright and early, and before Justin knew it, they were all gathered in a circle in the living room, ready to give each other gifts. 

Justin watched as his presents smiled and thanked him for the new coffee machine. His brothers immediately tried on their new jackets, praising him for his fashion taste. Ken got super excited about the new shoes, and Stell started listing down everything he wanted to bake with the new baking trays he got. 

Paulo thanked him profusely for the new music notebooks, and then...it was time.

“So,” Justin breathed out as he handed Josh a big box. “I know this is our first Christmas as a couple. Before, as friends, it was so easy to shop for you, but for some reason, it became really difficult this year.”

“Yeah, same,” Josh replied with a laugh as he took the box. 

“I love you,” Justin added. “And I wanted to show you how much I do. You mean the world to me, and I love nothing more than making memories with you - memories that will last a lifetime - and I wanted to immortalize these.”

Josh’s eyes twinkled before he started unwrapping the present. He pulled out a large, leather-bound photo album, with the letters  **_J & J _ ** engraved in front. He looked up at Justin with wide eyes, and Justin grinned.

“Open it,” he urged, and Josh did just so.

On the first page, there was a small note in Justin’s handwriting.

**_Josh,_ **

**_I can’t wait to reminisce these memories,_ **

**_And I look forward to making new ones with you._ **

**_Merry Christmas, my love._ **

**_Yours, always and forever,_ **

**_Justin_ **

On the first page, there was a picture from their pre-debut days, back when they were still in the same cover group. It was a candid shot taken by one of their former members, but in it, Josh and Justin were sitting on a table, beaming at the camera, with Josh’s arm around Justin’s waist.

As Josh turned the pages, carefully decorated and preserved pictures greeted him. There were pictures from their trainee days, from when they first started out as SB19, to pictures of them on their first date, first vacation together, and so much more.

A barrage of memories greeted them both, but the album was not full yet.

“I…” Justin began when Josh fell quiet, finger tracing over the pictures. “I wanted to get you a gift that we could continue, and something that we could fill up as the years pass. Because I see myself spending many more years with you, Josh Cullen, and I can’t see myself making these memories with anyone but you.” 

“Justin,” Josh finally spoke, voice wavering. “I love it.”

He gingerly set the album aside and pulled Justin into a kiss. 

“I love you so much,” Josh murmured, uncaring of the captive audience around them. “You make me feel happier than I’ve ever been, and I, too, want to make these memories with you.”

He then grabbed a smaller box wrapped in green and handed it to Justin. “Which is why...I got this for you.”

Justin sat back and carefully unwrapped the box, and his jaw dropped at the beautiful Polaroid camera that he picked up.

“You’re the only person I can trust to capture these memories,” Josh murmured. “So, I wanted to give you something that you can do that with.”

Justin felt tears slip out his eyes, and he kissed Josh again.

“Oh my god, you two were so meant for each other,” Paulo pointed out, and everyone laughed. “I mean, who gets presents that compliment? Only you two.”

“Yeah, well, the Lazada 12:12 sale could never capture this magic,” Josh remarked with a laugh as he stared into Justin’s eyes. “Come on love, why don’t you take your new camera out for a spin?”

“Our first Christmas as a couple,” Justin agreed before turning the camera to them.

By the end of the day, they added several new pictures to the album.

And Josh and Justin knew that they’d have forever. 

* * *


End file.
